


Art by laebbonn

by TrashChildForDaWin



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comedy, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, black licorice scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashChildForDaWin/pseuds/TrashChildForDaWin
Summary: Art I was talking about!!!Artists - laebbonn^ go find them on Instagram!!
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 5





	Art by laebbonn

<https://theweirdolol.tumblr.com/post/633050304538099713/drew-a-scene-from-fanfiction-called-of-milk-tea>

by laebbonn

(it's official, I suck at putting pictures on here.)


End file.
